Family!
by Hope's P l e a s e
Summary: [Spoilers manga529] Por si fuera poca cosa, lo anterior, el capitán preguntó con naturalidad. –Si yo tuviera hijos ¿Cómo crees que serían? –. El tercer oficial abrió la boca sin esperar que, tiempo más tarde, su demanda sería cumplida. ::Little HitsuKarin::


Disclaimer: Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

No había puesto un pie en la puerta de entrada, cuando se halló con la escena de siempre.

La teniente Matsumoto no estaba en la oficina. Una pila de papeles se elevaba, hasta el techo, a punto de ser derrumbada por el ligero viento que entraba de la ventana, mientras que el capitán Shiba estaba plácidamente recostado en el sofá.

–¡Hola Toushiro-chan~! ¿Quieres? –Isshin le ofreció de la bolsa, de papas fritas, en su mano surda, mientras con la otra se metía una en la boca.

Hitsugaya Toushiro hace poco que se había unido al décimo escuadrón, además de haber sido nombrado tercer oficial por la cantidad de su poder; pero sin duda afirmaba que este debía ser el panorama regular.

"A veces dudo de creer en la fuerza de este hombre", suspiró. –No gracias.

El capitán achinó sus ojos, sonriéndole de lado. –No dices lo mismo cuando Ukitake te envía golosinas ¿verdad? –vio cómo el niño se sonrojaba notoriamente–. ¿Acaso creías que no lo sabía? –le susurró en el oído, guiñándole.

–¡Cierra la boca! –apuntó a su superior. Este sonrió más ampliamente–. ¡En lugar de estar tirado, deberías ponerte a hacer tu papeleo, capitán!

En lugar de hacer caso de su tercer al mando, Isshin se reacomodó en el sofá ahora con su rostro mirando el soporte de espalda del sofá.

–Lo haré… en algún momento –mordió un fritura antes de bostezar–. Ahora déjame dormir, Toushiro. Ve a comer o algo así, y no digas no, es una orden de tu superior.

El pequeño Hitsugaya dio la vuelta, mirando la mortífera cantidad de papeleo que ya se había derrumbado en el suelo. Sabía que era mejor comenzar con el trabajo, si no quería que después aquello empeorara.

Mientras Hitsugaya se inclinaba a juntar los papeles, Isshin habló.

–Eres un buen niño, Toushiro –afirmó, el niño pensó que sólo lo decía para que no se sintiera mal de hacer todo su trabajo–. ¡Algún día espero tener un hijo como tú!

–Y yo espero que él no sufra el mismo infierno de papeleo que yo –susurró.

Isshin estaba tan abstenido en el pequeño mundo que se había armado –**Isshinlandia**, lo llamaba Matsumoto, y existía de hace muuucho. Un mundo con estatuas tamaño real de mujeres en atuendos provocativos, un sinfín de golosinas, y donde no existía el papeleo–, demasiado feliz cuando entendió el significado tras sus propias palabras.

–¡Un hijo! –sonrió ampliamente. Poniéndose de repente en pie con un puño el alto, como si hubiera ganado una batalla–. ¡Ese sería el plan perfecto para traer mucha más alegría al clan Shiba! ¿Cómo sería mi primogénito?

–¿No cree que el desear primero un varón sea algo machista para su, si es que tiene, futura esposa? –acomodándose en la mesita de centro, preguntó con incredulidad. No es que estuviera interesado en seguir el absurdo juego, pero tampoco evitaba que no fuera interesante el cómo contestaría el hombre.

–Claro que no –Isshin se achicó a su altura, revolviéndole el cabello a su subordinado–, ¡Tontito! ¿En qué mundo vives si el hermano mayor no es un hombre para que proteja a sus menores?

Hitsugaya no se inmutó ante el ademán, aunque dijera cuánto le molestaba su capitán siempre terminaba haciendo lo mismo. –Está comportándose de manera estúpida, capitán.

–¿Cómo crees que se vería mi hijo? –recapacitó, colocándose el índice y pulgar en la barbilla–. ¡Por supuesto que nunca sobrepasará a su atractivo padre! Aunque admito que me gustaría entrenarlo de joven. ¡Jamás aceptaré a un debilucho como hijo! ¡Oh, Oh, Oh!

–Capitán –el pequeño Hitsugaya se acercó, extendiéndole unos papeles y el pincel con tinta para que lo firmara.

–¡También necesito una niña! Ya sé, tendré dos hijos y una niña. ¡Por cómo son los hombres de estos días, no podría vigilar demasiado a más de una! Ajá, nadie va a acercarse a mi preciosa hija.

–Capitán.

–¿Y cómo será ella? Es cierto que si se parece a su padre, sería igual de genial que yo… Jum, ¿Cómo será mi futura esposa? ¿Debería ir a buscarla ya? ¡Me hago más viejo a cada segundo y eso no…!

"Ya lo he perdido." Pensó el pequeño tercer oficial, viéndose incapaz de sacar a su superior de su ensoñación. Isshin seguía parloteado quién sabrá qué cosas, y esto le subía los nervios.

Así que optó por lo mejor: Retirarse. "Al fin y al cabo, el capitán y la teniente deben hacer sus respectivos trabajos en lugar de echarme todo a mí."

Iba a poner una mano para abrir la puerta cuando su capitán alzó la voz frenéticamente.

–¡Toushiro espera!

Volteando ligeramente su rostro, observó la seriedad en Shiba Isshin. Era extremadamente peligroso el verlo de esa forma, ya que predecía peligro. –¿Qué sucede, capitán? –se alarmó.

El hombre frunció aún más el seño.

Por si fuera poca cosa, lo anterior, el capitán sonrió amigable y con los ojos brillosos para luego preguntar con naturalidad. –Si yo tuviera hijos ¿Cómo crees que serían?

**SILENCIO~**

–¿Qué dices, Toushiro? ¿Serían iguales de grandiosos que yo, eh?

Una enorme vena se enmarcó sobre la frente del albino tercer oficial, Hitsugaya Toushiro. Se había formado hace varios minutos, ahora ya estaba tan grande de la rabia, que estalló. –Hijos… Si tuviera hijos... ¿Si usted tuviera hijos?

Isshin alzó una ceja, poniendo mala cara. –¿Te sientes?-

–¿Sabe qué? ¡Si usted tiene hijos, primero lo lamento por la pobre mujer que tendrá el infortunio de ser su esposa! Segundo, allá la división. Terminaríamos todos entre un grupo de holgazanes, en específico Matsumoto, usted y el grupo de inadaptados que quiere traer al mundo. Tercero: Si un día llega a tener hijos y uno se parece físicamente a usted, pues eso… que no sea mentalmente parecido a usted. ¡QUE ESPERO QUE SÓLO SE PAREZCA FÍSICAMENTE A USTED!

Dicho esto Hitsugaya salió aún furioso, dejando a Isshin atónito.

–Hmp, Una niña. ¿Una niña parecida a mí? –se echó a reír–. Sí… ¡sería raro!

Claro que el tercer oficial abrió la boca solamente.

Él jamás esperó que, tiempo más tarde, su demanda fuera cumplida. Shiba Isshin, capitán Shinigami, se casaría con la Quincy Masaki. Tendrían tres hijos.

Justamente la hija mayor, Karin, cumpliría el requisito de Hitsugaya. Una niña parecida a Isshin, aunque no tanto en el carácter.

* * *

FIN

* * *

**¡Wiii! Si están acá, seguramente leyeron el manga… ¡¿No es genial lo que pasó?! ** Yey! HitsuKarin implícito (?) ¡Sabía que el niño era el tercero e Isshin el capitán, pero tenerlo en dibujos es más de lo que deseé! ¡Es genial!**

**Todavía tengo varios drabbles y viñetas similares a esta, tal vez las publique esta semana.**

**Gracias por leer, comentarios y nos leemos! ; )**


End file.
